User talk:Kiwi tea
"Talk to me." Your tutorial 'CAW Population: Populating Worlds in Create-a-World' Hi Kiwi tea, I just found your CAW Population tutorial and it's great - thank you! I would like to translate your tutorial in German and publish it on my website www.simposium.de. Would this be ok for you? Naturally I will note that you are the creator of the original tutorial. I would be very glad if you agree on this. You can reach me by mail (ursu-la (at) simposium (.) de). Ursula Edit: In the meantime I wrote the tutorial in German; I took your tutorial as base, it's not a word by word translation of your tutorial. My tutorials are allways very in detail and step by step illustrated with pictures. Naturally I noted that my tutorial is based on yours. How was the Logo Inserted? Hi! I was just wondering, do you know how this Wiki's logo was inserted? The picture of a Plumbob in a creme-backgrounded box? I looked for the tutorial on how to add one, but it was deleted! Bunbunnyny 20:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the extremely late reply Bunbunnyny. Sometimes it takes a while for the thing to apply. It sounds like you know how to add it, though. I just used the tutorial. Kiwi tea 14:31, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Mixologist issues Hello Kiwi tea! I have been playing Riverblossom Hills and have notices a HUGE issue with the way mixologists are assigned. The game pulls mixologists from the homeless pool of sims, which you have already populated, however, none of these sims except for one (that i have noticed) has the mixology skill, and the game does not assign the mixology skill to these homeless sims which have been precreated, causing all mixologists to merely stand outside the bar or club where they are supposed to be stationed. So, this could be easily solved by setting all the homeless sims you have created to the maximum level of mixology, or at least level 5 (i think) where they are able to moonlight as mixologists. Other than that, I am absolutely IN LOVE with Riverblossom Hills. The tombs, clubs, flavor texts, and families are absolutely amazing and I cant wait to see how you expand this town for the upcoming pets expansion. 20:48, September 22, 2011 (UTC)J. Hmm, that's very odd. As I understand it, the skills should automatically be applied when the Sim is drafted into the role. I'll look into this. Kiwi tea 14:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesims' Queenstown Hello Kiwi tea, Have you considered writing a review of Awesims' Queenstown? She's currently working on an update to include Pets related community places. It has a few little bugs, but it's still my favourite custom world. ~ Kimi Suggestion taken. It'll be my next review after Appaloosa Plains. It'll be fun to do! Thanks for the idea, Kimi. Take care. Hmmm. It might be tricky though. I'll see how it looks without that store content (which I can't get), and decide then. Kiwi tea 22:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Little Building Errors.. So, these are just minor build errors or things that have been overlooked in Riverblossom Hills, that can hopefullly be fixed when the world is updated for pets. 1. Vamp Manor has 3 beds to accomodate seven sims. That seems odd to me. 2. Parsimony Vamp's house has no Fridge. 3. The Howl does not enough sinks to be an active club (has one, needs two) Even without these minor changes, this world is still utterly amazing and I can't wait to see what new people and lots are added as the game is expanded. 21:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Appaloosa Plains Distant Terrain Bridge Hey. I just wanted to ask, in your Distant Terrain placement section, for Appaloosa Plains, would you mind adding the placement of the river bridge in there? There's an object named River Bridge, and I believe it's used to connect the disconnected road that sinks into the water in the Appaloosa Plains Distant Terrain. It doesn't have any actual road functions, which gives me a hint. But there really is a bridge object used to connect the roads in the real Appaloosa Plains, so I just thought it would make sense to add that in there! Thanks! Bunbunnyny 17:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC)